La cabaña de Hagrid
by Muselina Black
Summary: Siempre que puede, Charlie se escapa a visitar a Hagrid. Pero ese día, él no es el único visitante en la cabaña del guardaparques. Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Charlie Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece. Y esto no tiene fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de __diciembre__ "__Charlie Weasley__" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"__._

**La cabaña de Hagrid**

_**Hogwarts, noviembre de 1986**_

Aunque hacía un frío que pelaba, a Charlie le daba igual. Hagrid lo había invitado a la cabaña a tomar té. Seguro que también habría algún intento de repostería, pero Charlie ya había aprendido a evitarlas. A Fang le encantaban, lo que era un tanto preocupante. No obstante, el animal nunca había demostrado ningún tipo de síntoma adverso, así que las galletas y pasteles de Hagrid no parecían sentarle mal.

Era una suerte.

Charlie se fijó que en la nieve que cubría los campos de Hogwarts, había una serie de huellas que se dirigían a la casa del guardián de las llaves. Era raro, porque nadie solía visitar a Hagrid aparte de él. De hecho, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts le tenían un poco de miedo al bueno del guardaparques. Era una tontería, por supuesto. Como Charlie había aprendido en su primer año, lo único amenazante del hombre era su tamaño. En el fondo, Hagrid era un encanto. Aunque la repostería se le diera fatal.

Seguramente eran las huellas de alguien que había ido a pedirle ayuda con su lechuza, porque Hagrid era el más capacitado cuando se trataba de animales. A Charlie le gustaba muchísimo ayudarlo en cuidar animales. Y Hagrid siempre decía que no conocía a nadie como Charlie a la hora de cuidar animales.

Tocó la enorme puerta de la cabaña. Detrás de ella se escuchó el habitual ruido de Fang corriendo y rascando la puerta. Siempre se emocionaba mucho cuando Charlie iba a visitarlos.

—Hola, Charlie. Ya pensaba que no ibas a llegar —dijo Hagrid al abrirle—. Vamos, entra. Te vas a transformar en un cubo de hielo.

Al entrar, inmediatamente se sintió abrigado. La cabaña de Hagrid siempre le había parecido muy acogedora. Especialmente si la comparaba con los helados pasillos del castillo. Fang se apresuró en lamerle los dedos, como siempre. Se quitó la bufanda y la capa de invierno.

—Charlie, ¿conoces a Rolf?

Sólo ahí Charlie se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la cabaña. Era un Hufflepuff de su año, aunque él no recordaba haber hablado nunca con él. Tuvo que esforzarse por recordar su nombre. Era un apellido que le sonaba de algo más.

—Scamander, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

—Sólo Rolf, mejor —respondió el otro, estrechándole la mano a su vez—. Tú eres Weasley, ¿no?

—Charlie.

Ya. Rolf era al menos una cabeza más alto que él, como Bill. Pero su túnica parecía haber sido hecha a mano.

—Rolf es como tú —dijo Hagrid mientras le ponía delante una enorme taza de té. Por supuesto, en las manos de Hagrid esas tazas se veían pequeñas. También puso un plato de galletas glaseadas en verde y rosa—. Tiene mucho talento con los animales mágicos. El otro día me trajo aquí un bowtruckle herido. Por cierto, se ha curado perfectamente.

—Anda, un bowtruckle. ¿Y no te mordió?

—Un poco, pero no es nada —dijo Rolf encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi abuelo lo hace todo el tiempo —añadió, pero se detuvo antes de decir nada más. Como si se le hubiera escapado algo por error.

—Qué genial. A mi abuelo le van las cosas muggles —dijo Charlie, riendo. Rolf dio un sorbo a su taza de té (tomándola con ambas manos, porque era demasiado pesada para hacerlo con una).

—Eso es raro.

—Vieras. Pero es un buen tipo, siempre nos hace reír —dijo el chico—. No estás en la clase de Kettelburn —añadió. Vio que el otro chico se ponía colorado y apartaba la mirada.

—No. No estaba seguro de lo que quería.

—Seguro que todavía puedes meterte. Hay otros que se han cambiado de clase en la mitad del año.

—Lo haré el próximo año. —Rolf se encogió nuevamente de hombros. Parecía ansioso por cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, seguro que te irá genial, Rolf. Ya te digo, tienes un don. Charlie también lo tiene y quiere estudiar dragones.

El chico lo miró, sorprendido.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—No sé, me llama la atención —comentó—. Siempre he querido ver dragones en vivo y en directo. Son criaturas majestuosas, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, claro que sí. Aunque no sé si me gustaría estar cerca de ellas cuando tiran fuego o algo así —replicó Rolf—. Creo que prefiero a los animales más pequeños. Y… más tranquilo.

—¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso? ¿Verdad, Hagrid? Los dragones son las mejores criaturas mágicas que existen.

—Siempre he querido tener un dragón propio. Pero claro, en Reino Unido está prohibido tenerlos. Dicen que son peligrosos.

—¿Y no lo son?

—No. Sólo incomprendidos, como muchas criaturas mágicas.

Charlie vio cómo Rolf alzaba las cejas ante ese comentario. Era obvio que él no estaba de acuerdo con la apreciación de Hagrid acerca de las criaturas mágicas y de los dragones en particular. Pero parecía simpático. Charlie estaba seguro de que nadie que nadie que se hiciera amigo de Hagrid y fuera bueno con las criaturas mágicas podía ser una mala persona.

Aunque seguía pensando que su apellido le sonaba de algo. Y Charlie siempre quería saber la respuesta a las preguntas que se hacía. Y de pronto, lo recordó. Claro, estaba en uno de sus libros de texto: _Criaturas Fantásticas y Dónde Encontrarlas_. De Newton Scamander, que también había sido director del colegio. Uno de los magos más importantes de todo el último siglo.

—Tu abuelo es Newton Scamander, ¿no? —soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

Rolf lo miró y bajó la vista.

—Sí, es mi abuelo.

—Vaya, no me lo habías dicho, Rolf —dijo Hagrid dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Tu abuelo es muy importante.

—Sí, lo sé.

Charlie vio que el muchacho tensaba los hombros, como si la mención de su abuelo bastara para ponerlo tenso. De verdad parecía incómodo con la situación.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No sé. No es algo que vaya diciendo por ahí —murmuró Rolf. Charlie lo miró extrañado. Si él tuviera un abuelo famoso, no trataría de esconderlo por todos los medios posibles. Estaría orgulloso de él. El abuelo de Rolf era un ícono en el mundo de la magizoología. ¿Acaso Rolf tenía algún problema con él?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Charlie, antes de añadir—: Si no te importa que te pregunte, claro.

—Porque no soy mi abuelo. Y la gente espera que sea como él.

Charlie asintió. Entendía un poco a Rolf. Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts, todos los profesores lo habían reconocido como el hermano de Bill Weasley. Algunos incluso le habían dicho que esperaban que fueran tan listo como su hermano.

Le sonrió a Rolf desde el otro lado de la mesa. Quiso decirle que sabía de qué estaba hablando, que sabía lo que era estar bajo la sombra de alguien. Pero no encontró palabras para decirlo. Así que sólo le sonrió.

Rolf también lo hizo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Este fic es un poco la continuación de otro que escribí acerca de Rolf ("Lo que se hereda, no se hurta"). Antes tenía pensado que Rolf no tenía tanta diferencia con Luna, pero decidí que quedaría bien que fuera del año de Charlie Weasley. Además, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de no quedar con un Weasley en tu año? Pocas, así que encaja. Y me gusta que sean amigos.<em>

_Aparte de eso, tengo que decir que amoadoro a Rolf. Y a Charlie. Y a Hagrid. Y me imagino que se lo pasarán muy bien los tres juntos._

_¡Hasta la próxima historia! ¡Feliz 2015!_

_Muselina_


End file.
